Bighter Than Sunshine
by Leyton Lover100
Summary: Human nature causes people to react in on of two ways when presented with an issue: Fight of Flight. For right now this is Em/B, but it may not stay that way
1. Finding out

Title of story: Brighter than Sunshine

Summary: Edward Cheats on Bella with Jessica who happens to Be Emmett's wife, How dose Bella react? How Dose Emmett react?

A/N: I own nothing, but the, plot and Abby

Chapter One: Finding out

Bella Cullen had a felling her husband Edward Cullen was cheating on her, ever since their daughter ,Abigail, had been born Edward had been extremely distant toward her and Abby and he was always taking business trips. Bella's only comfort was in her sister's, Alice and Rosalie, and her husbands Brother's, Emmett and Jasper, who were there for her and Abby when Edward was not there which was more often than not. Bella's sisters were married or engaged; Alice was married to Edward's brother Jasper, Jasper and Alice had been together since high school, and Jasper couldn't be more perfect for her twin sister, as he seemed to be the only one able to calm her down and Rosalie was engaged to Jacob Black, Jake had always been like a brother to Bella, so she couldn't have been happier for Rose when she and Jake announced their engagement, And what could she say about Emmett, he was her teddy bare, her best friend they had always been close to each other and as kids they were inseparable , to say Bella's parents were shocked when she told them that she would be marrying, not Emmett Cullen, but his younger brother Edward Cullen would have been an understatement, her parents had always assumed that Bella would marry Emmett because of the closeness that they shared, but 2 years after Edward and Bella got married Emmett was married to Jessica Stanly and the year after Emmett and Jessica got married they had a baby boy named Dylan .

Bella woke up to Abby's crying; when Bella got up she expected to see Edward to bed, but in his place there was a note that said:

_Isabella, _

_I have gone on a business trip. I won't be back for a week._

_Edward_

Grate thought Bella this time he goes without telling me that he is leaving before hand as she was going to get Abby out of her crib.

"Shhh… Momma's her, Baby… its okay." Bella soothed her daughter, when Abby stopped crying she took her into the Kitchen and put her in the highchair and grabbed the phone, Bella was going to call Edward and tell him that she had enough and that she and Abby would be staying with Emmett and Jessica for a while, that was what she was going to tell him except he wasn't the one who answered his cell phone, It was Jessica,

"Hello?" Jessica answered and Bella heard "Babe, who is it?" and she was sure it was Edward

"Jessica, let me speak to my husband, I have quite a few things to say to him." Replied Bella with tears in her eyes

"Fine" Jessica said

"Hey Bella" Edward said when he answered

"We are done Edward, don't expect to find me or Abby here at your house when you return and I'll mail the divorce papers over to you as soon as you get back." Bella told him

"Bella please be reasonable. I don't want to loose you or Abby." He pleaded

"You should have very well thought of that _BEFORE_ you went and slept with Jessica Cullen, which reminds me, dose Em know that you've had sex with his wife?" Bella asked remembering that Jessica was Emmett's wife

"No, and Bella, you can't tell him." Edward replied

"Why should I have to keep a secret from my best friend from who I've never hid anything from?" Bella asked

"I am your husband and I'm asking you to please not tell Emmett." He said

"Lets get something straight, Edward, we are not married anymore, at least as far as I am concerned, and yeah, I'm going over to Emmett's place after this conversation is over and I will tell him, because he is my best friend and I don't hid things this important from him and I am not about to start now, And I'm telling both my sisters , so yes, Jasper will probably find out too, because He and Alice don't keep secrets from each other" Bella replied angrily how Edward could be as stupid as to think she would basically lie to her best friend was beyond her.

"Bella don't-"Edward started, but she cut him off

"Look this conversation is going nowhere and I've got things to do that don't involve talking to you, so goodbye." Bella told him before hanging-up, and then she called Emmett.

"Hello?" he said when he answered the phone

"Em, it's me Bella, can Abby and I come by your house, because we need to talk." She asked him

"Sure, like I'd pass up a chance to see my best friend and he adorable kid." Emmett replied

"Thanks, ummm… do you mind if Abby and I come and stay with you for a while, because I am divorcing Edward." Bella asked

"Of Corse, you and Abby can stay with me and Jessica, but what did Edward do to finally do to make you want a divorce?" Emmett asked

"I'll tell you when Abby and I get to your house." She replied not wanting to tell him over the phone that his brother was having sex with his wife.

"Ya, sure, so see you soon." Emmett told her

"Bye, I have to go pack mine and Abby's things then I'll call you and let you know that I'm on my way." She said before hanging up the phone.

A/N: What do you think? Reviews are very much appreciated. THX!


	2. Confrontation

Title: Brighter than sunshine

Summary:

_A/N: This is one of the longest chapters I have written in FOREVER! This chapter is really long! Its five pages! _

_DISCLAMER: I sadly, don't own Twilight!_

Chapter two: Confrontation

After Bella packed her and Abby's things she called Emmett

"Hello?" said Emmett when he answered the phone

"Hey Em, it's me Bells." Bella replied

"So, are you and Abby ready for me to come pick you up?" he asked causing Bella to smile

"Yep, and I just wanted to say thanks… again." She told him

"Hey, it's no problem Doll, you are my best friend and I'd do any thing for you, including letting you and Abby stay with me and Jessica." He told her

"Aww… thanks, so see you in twenty minutes or what?" she asked trying to keep the conversation away from Jessica

"Yep see you and Abby in twenty minutes." Emmett replied

"Kay Bye" said Bella, then she hung-up the phone

Ten minutes after Bella hung-up with Emmett she heard the front door open, and she thought it was Emmett because he had a Key, so she called out

"Hey Em, we are back here, can you help me with the bags?" she asked, but the person who came through the door wasn't Emmett, but Edward.

"Bella, you can't leave me. I won't allow it." Edward stated coldly

"I don't care what you'll allow, but I know one thing is for sure Emmett is on his way over and then Abby and I will be out of your life." She replied just as evenly

"Who do you think y-"started Edward, but was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening

"Hello?" called a voice that Bella recognized instantly

"Em, we are back here." Bella called out for the second time that afternoon

"Doll do you want me to-"started Emmett, but he stopped when he saw Edward

"Thanks for your help Bro, but Bella won't be going anywhere. She is staying with me." Edward said to his older brother

"Doll, do you want to do?" Emmett asked Bella who, was holding Abby,

"I want to leave." She replied

"Ok then you, take Abby out to my Jeep and put her in the car seat next to Dylan, and I'll get yours and Abby's things for you." Emmett told Bella not looking at his younger brother. Bella nodded then she took Abby outside and put her in Emmett's Jeep next to Dylan. When she went back inside to help Emmett with her and Abby's things she saw Edward was not happy with Bella's wanting to leave "You can't leave Bells, I love you." Edward said

"You should have thought of that before sleeping with Jessica." Bella retorted forgetting that Emmett was there

"YOU DID WHAT?" Emmett bellowed at Edward angrily

"Em… come on we need to get going." Bella intervened not wanting there to be a fight, but before Bella could say anything else Emmett decked Edward

"Let's go Bells." Said Emmett, then Emmett and Bella walked out the front door

"Bells we need to talk, so I think we should drop Abby and Dylan off at Rosalie and Jake's for a while." Emmett said when they were in the Jeep, and she nodded

"I'll just call her to make sure it's okay and to let her know not to let Abby or Dylan go with Edward or Jessica" She replied pulling out her cell phone and dialing Rosalie's number

"Hello?" Rose said when she answered the phone

"Hey sis, it Bella, and I need a favor." Bella told Rose

"What is it?" Rose asked

"Can you and Jake baby-sit, Dylan and Abby for Em and Me?" Bella asked her

"Sure, we'd love to." She said

"We'll bring them buy in a few minutes, but you can't let Edward or Jessica pick either of them up." Bella warned her

"Why?" Rose asked

"Long story, short version, Edward and Jessica are sleeping together and I left him and I took Abby." Bella explained

"Okay, where are you going to stay?" Rose asked obviously worried about her sister

"Abby and I are going to stay with Emmett and Dylan, for a while, and then Abby and I will get our own place." Bella told Rose

"Bella…" started Rose

"Can we continue this conversation when we get to your house, because we are here?" Bella Asked

"Sure, see you in minute Bells." Rose replied, when Bella got out of the Jeep, she got Abby out of her car seat and Emmett got Dylan.

"Hey Guy's come on in." said Jake when he answered the door

"Thanks Jake." Bella replied

"Bella, are you okay?" Rosalie asked who was very concerned for her little sister, Bella just shook her head

"Not really, no." Bella replied

"Why don't we go put Dylan and Abby down for a nap and then me and you need to talk" Rose asked taking Dylan from Emmett

"Okay." She replied quietly walking with Rose to the guest room

"Bella… you know that you and Abby are always welcome here, right?" Rosalie asked her little sister while tucking Dylan in to one side of the crib while Bella tucked Abby in on the other side of the crib.

"I know Rose." Bella replied

"Then why stay at Emmett's when you can stay with your big sister?" Rosalie asked

"Because, I think Abby would feel more at home at Emmett's because she will have someone her age to play with and Emmett has always been there for me… like when Edward and I broke-up in high school because I found him with Lauren Mallory, Emmett was there for me and when I was little, when you and Alice wanted to play Barbie and I didn't Emmett played video games with me, he's my best friend, and I want to be there for him because I'm not the only one who got hurt by Edward and Jessica's actions." Bella explained

"That sounds like a lot more than friendship Bells." Rose replied

"What do you mean?" Bella asked confused by what Rosalie had just said

"You need to figure this one out for yourself Bell, because if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Rose told her sister

"Ok Rose." Said Bella

While Bella and Rosalie were talking in the guest room Jacob and Emmett were talking too

"Emmett, what happened?" Jacob asked

"Jessica and Edward have been sleeping together, and when Bella found out she called me and asked if she could stay at mine and Jessica's for a while, and I was curious as to why because I wanted to know if she knew and she told me that we'd talk about it later, and I said okay, only that wasn't the case because when I got to her house Edward was there and she told him 'You should have thought of that before sleeping with Jessica' and I had to act all surprised so I punched him." Emmett told Jacob who looked like he wanted to punch something

"I would have liked to get in a punch or two as well." Muttered Jake angrily

"I think I punched him hard enough that he won't be contacting Bella anytime soon." Emmett assured him

"Still, Bella is like my baby sister and I'm marrying Rosalie, so that means he messed with my family." Jake said

"Jake, look as much as I want to put Edward in the hospital, you know that would upset Bella and the Rosalie would be upset too, so just leave I, okay?" Emmett reasoned with him

_A/N: I was going to leave it here, but I want to set things up for the next chapter _

Just as Bella and Rosalie were going into the living room where Jacob and Emmett were Bella got a Text message

"Rose, you go ahead I'll just be a moment." Said Bella, then Rose went in the living room.

When Bella checked her phone it said:

_From: Edward Cullen_

_To: Bella Cullen_

_Subject: Hey_

_Bella I know you hate me right now, we need to talk, so meet me at the bridge by our house at midnight._

So she replied:

_From: Bella Cullen_

_To: Edward Cullen_

_Subject: Hey (RE)_

_Edward, that's fine, but I will be coming alone as Abby will be sleeping by that time._

Then she closed her cell phone and walked into the Living room where Jacob, Emmett, and Rosalie were.

_A/N: Now, I am ending the chapter here, because it is now set up for Chapter three, which is mega, extremely, entirely dramatic, chapter three will be done in more than one part, the chapter was inspired by one of my best friend Lauren, who came up with the idea, I have already started chapter three, but I want to get chapters on my other stories out first because I have been spending my time on this chapter._

_(BIG SPOILER ALERT): Jessica makes her appearance next chapter along with Alice and Jasper and Bella's Parents_

_My Birthday was on May6th and a review makes a good present._

_XOXO LeytonLover100 XOXO _


	3. The Fight Part one

Title: Brighter Than Sunshine

Summary: Human Nature Causes people to react in one of two ways when presented with an issue fight or flight, so reason stands that

_A/N: Hey peoples I wrote this chapter with my friend Lauren who came up with the idea for these next two chapters , so have fun and relax while reading this chapter of Brighter than sunshine._

Last time:

"_Emmett has always been there for me… like when Edward and I broke-up in high school because I found him with Lauren Mallory, Emmett was there for me and when I was little, when you and Alice wanted to play Barbie and I didn't Emmett played video games with me, he's my best friend, and I want to be there for him because I'm not the only one who got hurt by Edward and Jessica's actions." Bella explained_

"_That sounds like a lot more than friendship Bells." Rose replied_

"_What do you mean?" Bella asked _

"_You need to figure this one out for yourself Bell." Rose said_

Chapter three: The fight (Part one)

"Rosalie, Jake…Would you mind letting Abby sleep here tonight, I would be back to pick her up in the morning?" asked Bella

"It's not a problem, we love Abby, and it will be fun to play with her." Said Rose

"Thanks Rose." Bella replied

"Hey, Emmett can you Drop me off at Edward's house I need to get my car?" Bella questioned

"Sure, no problem." He replied

"Well, we should probably get going." Said Bella who was jumpier than she normally would be

"Bells is something wrong?" asked Jacob

"No, no nothing is wrong… I'm just…Emmett can I talk to you for a moment?" Bella asked Emmett

"Sure, come on doll, let's talk outside." Replied Emmett and Bella nodded, when they got outside Bella was being quiet.

"Bells, what's wrong?" he asked concerned for his best friend

"Look at the text message Edward sent me…" Bella said pulling out her cell and showing him the message

"Bella, you are not under any circumstances going to meet him without me, sorry, nope, not gunna happen." He said after he read both text messages

"Look, you can come, but please stay in the car unless something bad happens, ok?" Bella reasoned with Emmett, who little did she know was falling hard for her

"Fine Bells, but if I even think that you are in trouble I'm going to get you back into that car." Emmett promised Bella and she smiled

"Of course, so, are you going to let Dylan stay here tonight, with Jacob, Rosalie and Abby, because we have to meet him there at midnight tonight?" asked Bella

"If Jake and Rose don't mind, then I probably will." Emmett responded

"Right, well, you should ask them, and then you and I need to get going because you need to drop me off at Edward's, so that I can get my car, so I can drive it to the bridge tonight." Bella said to Emmett

"Alright, Doll, we can go get your car, but, we should take my Jeep tonight, so he knows not to try anything." Said Emmett

"That's a good idea, so let's go ask Jake and Rose if they mind having one more little one to watch tonight." Said Bella

"Okay." Emmett following Bella back inside Jake and Rosalie's house

"Rose, would you mind letting Dylan sleep here tonight, and Bella and I'd be back for both Abby and Dylan in the morning?" Emmett asked Rosalie when He and Bella walked back inside.

"Sure, Emmett, it will be fun." Rose replied

"Thanks Rosalie, I have some stuff to sort through regarding divorce papers tonight and I didn't want to sort through that stuff with Dylan there." Emmett explained

"Em, we should probably get going." Bella said quietly Bella didn't understand how he could already be signing divorce papers if had just found out about Edward and Jessica that day.

"You are probably right, Doll." Said Emmett

"Bye Sis, I love you Kay?" Bella said to Rosalie while hugging her

"Kay, so I'll see you in the morning?" asked Rose

"Yeah, you will, because I have to come get Abby then." Said Bella

Then Bella said bye to Jake and then Emmett and Bella left

"Emmett I have a question, why are you already signing those papers if you just found out about Edward and Jessica today? Or did you already know about Edward and Jessica and just choose not to tell me?" Bella asked him when they got in the Jeep

"I already knew, but Jessica asked me not to tell you." Said Emmett, and then he braced himself for what Bella was going to say

"So you just didn't tell me? Wow, some friend you are." Said Bella with tears in her eyes

"Doll…" started Emmett only to be interrupted by Bella

"You know what I said when Edward asked me the same thing? I asked him why I should lie to my best friend. I told him that he was crazy if he thought that me and you hid stuff this important from each other, but apparently you don't think much of our friendship Emmett." Bella told Emmett astounded that he didn't tell her the day that he found out about Jessica and Edward

"Bella…" started Emmett, but Bella interrupted

"When you get to Edward's house drop me off so I can get my car and I'll transfer mine and Abby's things to my car, and don't follow me to the bridge tonight." Said Bella

When they got to Edward's house Emmett thought he would try to talk to Bella again "Bella I…" Emmett started, but yet again Bella interrupted

"Abby and I will stay somewhere else." Said Bella then she got out of the Jeep and got in her car and called her twin sister Alice

"Hey Allie." Said Bella when Alice picked up the phone

"Hey sis, I talked to Rose five minutes ago… anything you need to tell me?" asked Alice

"Well I assume you already know about Edward and Jessica, but Emmett and I are in a fight now." Said Bella

"What happened sis?" asked Alice

"Emmett knew about Edward and Jessica's affair before today and he didn't tell me." Bella responded

"And that's it?" asked Alice

"I'm sorry that my life is not more exciting!" Bella responded sarcastically

"That's not what I meant, what I meant was that's why you are mad at Emmett?" Alice said quickly

"Yeah, why?" asked Bella

"Because even though I'm pregnant I think you may have overreacted Bells." Said Alice

"Really?" asked Bella knowing that if her twin said she overreacted, then she did

"Really sis, and I want to let you know that if you and Abby need a place to stay for awhile you can always stay with Jasper and me." Said Alice

"Okay, Allie I have to go." Said Bella

"Bells are you going to come over to my house tonight?" asked Alice

Bella looked at the clock; it was just after 10:00pm and Alice and Jasper lived on the opposite side of town from where Bella had to be in just two hours

"I can't tonight." Bella responded

"Okay." Said Alice who sounded sad after Bella told her that she couldn't come that night

"I'm sorry Allie, but I have to go, Love you sissy." Said Bella

"Love you to sis." Said Alice

Then Bella hung-up her cell phone

Two hours later (midnight):

When Bella got of her car she walked over to the bridge and she saw that Edward was already there.

"Bella, thank you for coming to meet me here." Said Edward when he noticed her

"Edward, lets make this quick shall we? What do you want?" asked Bella

"I wanted to talk to you about Emmett." Said Edward

"What about him?" asked Bella

"I want you to know that he's not good for you." Said Edward

"He's not good for me? Who do you think you are that you can tell me what is and what is not good for me? You weren't good for me because you cheated on me, and it's none of your business who I am friends with Edward." Said Bella who was getting angrier by the second

"I'm your husband, Bella, weather you want it to be that way or not, I want me, you and Abby to be a family again, and our relationship is not over until I say so. Is that clear?" Edward said coldly

"Let's get something straight right now, our relationship was over the moment you decided to sleep with Jessica and under no circumstances will me, you, and Abby will never be a family again." Bella retorted angrily

"Bella, I don't think you understand, I want you and Abby to move back into the house, and I always get what I want." Edward said menacingly

"My daughter and I are _not _moving back into your house, you and I are getting a divorce, and then I am suing you for full custody of Abby and you will _never _again see my daughter." Bella explained

"Isabella-" started Edward, but was interrupted by Jessica who was under the mistaken impression that Edward and Bella were getting back together walked up to Bella and Edward who were standing on the bridge.

"Edward is _mine!_"' Jessica said to Bella

"Why would I want him after he slept with you?" Bella asked Jessica

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jessica angrily

"It means I wouldn't want to catch any STD that he caught from a slut like you." She replied at that point Jessica shoved Bella backwards over the bridge and into the water.

_A/N: This is the last update until after June 4__th__ because Finals are coming up and unless I want to go to summer school for Math and English I need to study for my Finals. xoxo Leyton Lover100 xoxo _


End file.
